Alternatives
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: What if it had turned out different? What if so-and-so had died? What if they had lived? What if nothing had happened at all? I explore different ways things turned out. Now up: I love my friends...I love them...to DEATH...
1. Intro

**I know I am in no place to start another project, but this is purely for when I have nothing better to do. I promise. Really. Don't hit me. *hides* **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all associated characters aren't mine. My OC's and their universe ARE mine, so I may do what I wish with them. But that is it. Danny can never be mine. **

The clocks all ticked in perfect order, each one making the same rhythmic ticking sound signifying the passing of time all over the universe. In the dark, you notice a large portal. It shimmers and shines, like a fabric blowing in a nonexistent breeze, or water rippling after a fresh pebble is thrown in.

"I see you have made your way to my lair." You turn to see a ghost, one with a large clock in his chest, a scar over his eye, and the unnatural shift from baby, to young man, to old man.

"Clockwork!" You breathe out.

"Yes child, it is me. I can see you are curious...what brings you to here?"

You don't know, shaking your head and shrugging your shoulders. "You tell me."

"Hm..." He floats towards the portal, waving his staff in front of the object to show a town. It looks peaceful enough, with people happily walking through the park and enjoying the day. "You are curious to the world, yes?"

You nod, walking closer to the portal.

"You wish to see different turnouts. That is why you came here." You realize this is exactly why, you were curious. "Do you really wish to see? There are many things that may sadden or anger you in the alternate timelines."

You think for a moment. Do you really wish to see what would happen? Or are you simply going to turn back, go home and pretend this never took place? "Yes."

"Well then." He waved his staff again, showing a white haired boy fight what looked like a monster. "Let us get started. This boy, is Daniel Fenton..."

**What'cha think? WARNING: First chapter after this is really sad. Prepare yourself. **


	2. Suicidal

**I actually hate myself a little for writing this. It's just so sad... But when you think about it, Neb was the only thing that kept Shane going for a long time. If he lost her, he would have nothing. The last time he had gotten tis depressed she was the one who pulled him out of it. Nobody else could. Shane may be strong, he may be a hero, but when you go through all that he had, you can easily be pushed past your limit. **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter. **

_First off, I want to say that you shouldn't cry for me. This is what I wanted. I've had depression for years now, and it was now more than ever that I wanted to die. She was all I had left, the only thing keeping me from flinging myself off of a bridge, and now she's gone. Taken by the work I had introduced her to. Once again, someone innocent has died because of me._

"Shane?" Jazz knocked softly on his bedroom door, listening for sounds of movement. "Shane, come out. Mom bought you something while we were out." There was nothing from the other side. She twisted the knob, expecting it to be locked, but was surprised to find it open. "Are you still..." She opened the door and stepped in, freezing and putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh God...oh God no..."

There was blood, making a small puddle around the hand that still held the gun. She could see one pale arm, the rest of his body blocked from sight by the bed.

"MOM!" Jazz took off from the room, crying openly and screaming for help.

_I want to say I'm sorry if any of you are hurt by my death, but I just can't take it anymore. A grand total of four people have lost their lives because of my actions, and the guilt is driving me farther and farther into insanity. If I stay more people will die. _

_Don't think that it was just her death that made me like this. I'm not afraid to admit that I have tried to end myself before, when I was eleven. I was only saved because an elderly man decided he couldn't let a kid bleed out in the street. No, my real path to this point started with the bastard I call a father. He spent seven years of my life physically and mentally abusing me, pushing me to become just like him. Then, I watched my best and only childhood friend die, and I know I could have stopped it if I tried. _

The school was abuzz with gossip, students whispering everywhere they went. Where had they been? Every remaining Team Phantom member had been out of school for two days, only to return with quiet speech and red eyes. Shane was nowhere to be seen. Rumors flew everywhere.

"I can't believe it...I just can't believe it..." Sam repeated. "He was always so happy...so strong..."

"I thought so too." Danny murmured. "Then I read his note."

_Combine that with everything that has happened in my career as a hero, and you will see that is is too much for one person to handle. I may not be human, but I still have limits. The insanity of my dear friend Margo, the deaths of Bryce and Nathan, and the various attempts on mine and my friends lives made by the aforementioned bastard._

_The worst thing was not being able to cry during any of this. I wanted more than anything to shed a tear for those who had fallen, but the abuse had made sure I never cried again. I must be some kind of heartless monster, not being able to do something so simple as to be sad and cry. _

_It's just too much. I know many people say suicide is the coward's way out, but that's not true. Suicide will be my salvation. _

The class reacted as expected when they were told what happened. Many gasped, covered their mouths, or let a tear slip out. For a while there was total silence. Then one student, his lab partner Natalie, spoke.

"Why did he do it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was always smiling!"

More students spoke up, demanding to know why he had done something so horrible.

"Because he had always been depressed." When Danny spoke, the class fell silent. "The entire time we knew him, he was hurting inside. He just pent it all up so we wouldn't know."

_I want to say I'm sorry to the Fentons. They treated me like a son, a brother, someone who mattered to the world. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were some of the nicest people I had ever met. I'm sorry that I took up your space for so long, an extra mouth to feed. If you somehow enjoyed my company, then thank you for everything. Thank you. _

_Jazz- I guess you win our battle of the brains. I screwed up massively, you were perfect. You'll get to go to college, get your degree, and live a happy life. If I tried to do those things misery would just follow me. It would be best for you to forget all about me, just think of me as the annoying kid who kept taking your books. _

_Dani- Even I will miss our fights. You were like the little sister I never had, the bratty one who I loved anyway. If you want, you can take my computer. You asked enough times, leaving it to you might make you a little happier about this whole ordeal. _

_Danny- Man, you were like a brother to me. We were both nerds who geeked out over comics and cartoons, and both people who did whatever they could to protect others. Only you could continue on though. Your work is much more important than mine. I want you to expand Team Phantom, make sure that Amity stays safe for all of the innocents around you. You can take my research notes too, I kept them stashed in the bookshelf. Just find the green book, and you will have almost all my knowledge at your disposal. Use it wisely. _

_Sam- While I approved of your actions, I still prefer meat. Sorry about that. You remind me so much of her, that it isn't even funny. You were both headstrong, never taking 'No' for an answer, and both preferred the darker side of life. While this is good, it made me sad every time I looked at you and saw her face. I want you to keep going with your protesting, make a difference in the world. I know you can do it. _

_Tucker- God, where to begin with you? Your heart was always in the right place, even when your constant joking wasn't. You were always around to help, willing to do whatever it took to make sure we won. I want you to keep doing just that. You can have the blueprints to my technology, alter them, sell them, do whatever you wish. I knew you always wanted a closer look at my energy blasters. _

_I can't leave out my old friends either. The Crew was my first 'family', and they deserve to know that I will miss them all. _

_Spikes, Johnny, you guys made me laugh so many times...I hope you achieve your dream of playing music. I know you guys will top the charts one day; just promise me not to get involved in drugs. Those things could ruin your career. _

_Raven, you were a wonderful pupil. You learned so fast, so well, it makes me immensely proud to be your teacher. I hope you get promoted to Captain of Squad 4. You will surely lead them to victory in every battle. But I have one thing to ask; will you make another headstone? I want Nathan's next to mine, while it may not have his body, it will make me feel better to be 'buried' next to my brother. _

_Claire, I know we always told you to calm down, stop jumping, and stay away from sugar...but go out and buy some candy. You deserve to have one of your favorite things after all my stupid career put you through. You weren't strong enough to handle half of the things you've been through, and I'm sorry for putting you through everything. _

_As for my other allies, I am sorry of you feel sad for me. But as I mentioned earlier, this is what I wanted. _

Raven tucked her phone in between her shoulder and head, trying to finish stacking books while taking the call.

"Raven?"

"Yes, this is Raven speaking. Who is this?" She shelved the last Poe book, and went to work on her Armada spell books.

"It's Danny, from Amity?"

"Oh, hi Danny."

"I'm calling about Shane..."

"Oh God, what did he do? Did he pick a fight with someone again?" She stopped shelving and held the phone with her hand.

"No..he..he's..."

"He what?"

"He's dead." Raven dropped the book she was holding, falling to her knees in disbelief.

"What?"

"He's dead. He...he killed himself. Shot himself. I was calling to tell you, and ask you a favor."

Raven let a tear slip out, than a sob. "What?"

"Can you come to the funeral? You and your friends?"

"Sure. Is that it?"

"He..he wants you to make a headstone. He says he wants Nathan's next to his." Raven whimpered, holding herself together with her arms as sobs racked her frame.

"I'll do it. Bye Danny." She let more sobs come, not even acknowledging Spikes putting his arms around her. As soon as she told him why she was crying, he began to let tears fall as well.

_I want you all to know that there was nothing you could have done for me. She was what pulled me out of depression before, and now she is no longer of this Earth. If it's possible, I want to be buried next to her. I loved her with every fiber of my being, even as she died in my arms. She was my everything. Her death was the final straw, proof that fate did not want me to be happy. At least...at least I can be with everyone I miss in death. I can see my brother again, and my friends...and my soul can be with hers. Together in death. _

_I still want you to find my mother. She deserves to know that her baby boy had gone to do something with his life, even though it ended in tragedy. _

_Now, if you bothered to read this thing all the way to the end, I'm glad that someone cared. I feel sorry for whoever finds my body. But let it be known that I cared for all of you. Everything I have ever done was to try and protect you, even when I failed. This way, no more lives will be taken because of my recklessness. _

_Oh, and if you ever find the bastard who started this all, tell him he got his wish. His biggest mistake is gone. _

_Signed- S. Crane_

_Ex-heir to the Cryptian Nation, brother, friend, and if you still wish to call me one, a hero. _

The funeral was one of many tears. Squad 4 and its entirety, exception made for Shadow, who still hated Shane with a passion, had shown up and saluted their fallen comrade. The Fentons, as well as the Mansons and the Foleys, came to pay their respects. The Crew had come, despite already being part of Squad 4, and took up the responsibility of giving a speech.

"Shane didn't deserve the life he had been given. He was a happy person, someone who deserved to have a wonderful life full of smiles and love. Instead he was given one of pain and suffering." Raven began. A tear slipped down her cheek as she spoke. "He was put through so much, but still managed to keep his chin up and endure. He protected all of us, we thought it was because he had to prove himself. In reality, he was terrified he would lose another loved one. Everything he had ever done, was done because he wanted us to be safe." She let a sob slip out.

"He taught me everything I know, and it saddens me that my favorite teacher is gone. I hope that in the afterlife, he is able to be happy..." She let more sobs go, Johnny leading her away from the podium. Spikes stepped forward to take her place.

"Shane was, in so many words, a wonderful person. He encouraged others do do what they dreamed of. He kept all his emotions bottled up so we wouldn't be bothered, so we wouldn't worry about what happened to him. He truly was too good for this rotten planet we call Earth. He even told me, in the note he left behind, to achieve my dream to make music. I vow that from this day forward, every song I write is dedicated to him. Thank you all for coming, I'm sure he would appreciate how many people truly cared for him."

The applause was tremendous, leaving no dry eye in the church.

It was a surprise to see how many people from school had shown up. People who had known him, like Natalie, to people he had only met a few times. There were even more tears shed, when 12 children showed up carrying a white rose wreath. They had been students at the Academy, children that had been sent back to their families, back to happiness, when Shane's father had been defeated. They still remembered the hero that had saved them.

_He carefully took the pistol out of it's hiding place, dead eyes watching the gleam from the metal. He turned it over several times, inspecting it, before checking to see that the bullets were still there. He stood, eyes glancing over the many photographs that adorned the walls of his room. He lingered over a picture of Nebula and himself, with her resting her head on his shoulder, and him kissing her hair. He let out a pained look before walking to the spot in front of his window. _

_"I'm sorry...for everything." _

_He closed his eyes, feeling the cold sting of the pistol against his temple, letting out a deep breath before pulling the trigger. _

"You bastard..." Danny, along with the rest of Team Phantom, stood next to the grave long after everyone else had gone home. "You didn't know how many good things you had. You still had us..."

**I spent an entire afternoon on this. My hands are going to cramp tomorrow, but it might make me better if you review...*puppy eyes* Why the hell do I write about Shane so much anyway? Everything I've written for the past week was about him! Maybe I'm just in one of those moods...**

**Review, PLEASE. I put a lot into this. **


	3. Dark Woods Circus

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I've had this huge block that won't let me write anything, but this is making up for that. **

**Anyway, I am in LOVE with Vocaloid. For those who don't know, Vocaloid is a music program where if you put the melody and lyrics in, it will sing. Each Vocaloid has a different voice, and an avatar. I've been on a HUGE binge, going through songs and using my video converter to the point where it wouldn't work. **

**You can use them to cover songs already made, but they have originals. This is based off of "Dark Woods Circus", a delightfully creepy song I downloaded last night. Oh, and I had to use some future!OC's because the current DP-Verse does not have any boy-girl twins. Roles from the vid are at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer-sama: Don't own, 'cept for the originals. Now read. **

"_Oh, you're here, you're here!" _

Sam gazed in wonder at the flyer, advertising a circus going on in the woods. People bustled around, mostly ignoring the activity from the carriage.

"Tonight we will be showing..." Her head perked at the sound of a voice. Two clowns, joined by their suit, were announcing things from their flyer. "...the sad fate that some of this world carry!"

Intrigued, she stepped forward.

"Children that God has abandoned, creeping out!" One clown, a boy was holding balloons. The girl was holding flyers. Both of them shared the same dark hair. "Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with!"

The clowns locked eyes with her and smiled. Sam's eyes widened as she watched. For a split second, the girl's eyes flashed red. The balloon in Sam's hand fluttered in the wind, as she cowered a bit from the odd couple. She checked the flyer again...it was just a circus. How bad could it be?

"Ooh, the deformity!"

She looked up. The clowns were running away.

"DEFORMITY!"

"Drop by and see him!"

Who was 'him'?

Sam let the balloon go as she followed. She needed to see this.

_Deep into the forest...far far in the back that way...there is a circus. _

The Dark Woods were eerie, but a bright red tent up ahead let her know she was going the right way. Everyone hustled by, no one payed attention to the small girl.

_The Chairman with the big eyes! And ten meters tall! _

Two looming figures caught her attention. One had hair black as night, with bright blue eyes. He wore bright blue. The other had stark white hair, and wore green. Both seemed to be as tall as trees.

_The cast is jolly. _

_Their forms are rather strange. _

_But it's so fun! _

The dark one tipped his blue hat to her, the light one smiling and waving. Sam watched with wide eyes, but continued into the tent.

_The Dark Woods Circus. _

She came across the first act, watching through a hole in the tent. It was the two clowns from earlier...but much, much, weirder.

Joined by the side, stitched together. Each of them had one arm, one leg, lived as one being. They smiled and frowned while clasping hands.

_One with two heads! _

_A deformed diva! _

The next was a somber looking woman. Her hair was black and cropped short, with a visor covering her eyes. She sang somberly as she weeped. Her long gown did not hide her deformed, backwards legs.

_A blue beast that loves to eat things cold. _

The next was a boy, with messed hair of gold in a straightjacket. He had a far away look in his eyes, with a trickle of blood running down his chin. He smiled when a plate, one with two human arms, was placed in front of him.

"Does anyone wish that I were alive?" The diva sang. Sam watched with no emotion as she weeped, reaching through the bars of her cage. The clowns came to her, the girl reaching out and taking off her visor. It revealed two sad violet eyes. "So undesirable I am in this body?"

She weeped a bit more, placing both hands on the bars. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"This face that is rotting..."

Sam couldn't look away, the deformity was captivating. The diva clasped hands with the twins, singing once more.

"It's painful." The diva buried her hands in her face to hide herself.

"It's painful and it can't be helped." The boy sang, taking a bit of the diva's hair in his hand. "She said it, but still we continue this circus..."

Sam continued down the tent, away from the freaks sharing their misery.

_Forever..._

She took a seat in the Big Top, smiling and laughing along with the crowd as the clowns began their act.

_It's fun..._

_So fun..._

_This circus is so fun..._

"I want to die." The diva sang. Nobody seemed to mind that her singing was beautiful, only pointed and laughed at the deformed legs she stood on. "Want to die...get me out of here please." She was locked back in her cage by the end of the song.

_It is impossible for anyone to say and feel. _

As Sam watched more acts, she didn't see the darkness come up behind her, only saw glowing green eyes before the shadows overtook her.

Outside, the chairmen, with their long stilt legs, danced under the moonlight.

_The body is distorted in order to bend that twisted figure. _

_To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns. _

_Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street. _

_This child has to cower alone. _

_I guess the shadows reach long. _

_But the friends that talked have their waist aligned. _

_You are later and before and by yourself! _

_Oh, you're here, you're here! _

Outside the circus tent, the freaks smiled after a long days work.

_Drop by and see him. _

_Drop by and see him. _

_Drop by, to the Dark Woods..._

As the carriage left town the next day, Sam watched with a smile, clutching the flyer in her hands. She started down the street alone...no one noticing her eyes flash red...

**Just for the record:**

**Sam: Mieko **

**Danny: The Chairmen, in the vid they were two fanmades called Neru and Haku**

**Nathaniel and Jessilyn Crane: Rin and Len **

**Nebula: Miku**

**Shane: Kaito**

**And so: REVIEW! **


	4. Masquerade

**Shane: I FUCKING HATE YOU. **

**Me: What did I do?**

**Shane: First story: I kill myself. Second story: I'm a cannibal IN A STRAIGHT JACKET! And the one you're writing now has me dead the entire time! **

**Me: They're just stories! **

**Shane: They make me look more messed up than I already am! JAZZ TRIED TO MAKE ME TAKE PILLS! **

**Me: ...how about I talk with her, and post this? Nothing bad happens in this. **

**Shane: Fine. **

**Me: Good. Now can you stop pointing that ecto-gun at my head? **

**Shane: *charging gun* I'll think about it. **

**Disclaimer: Only Neb, Shane, and their 'verse is mine. The DP characters belong to Butch Hartman. T_T **

*O*O*O*O*

Sam's eyes were glazed as the countryside passed by. The carriage window allowed her to see the farmlands and mansions, a tiny square that let her escape the cramped and uncomfortable box she had been stuck in all day.

"Samantha, you are fogging the window." Her mother scolded. The woman fixed her hair yet again before locking eyes with the girl. "We don't want to greet the prince with our windows stained."

"Yes mother."

The prince...she had been told last year that she would marry him. Some prince from a nation across the sea. She hated the thought, having to spend the rest of her life being a prize won by royalty. Now she was leaving her home in order to meet with her soon-to-be husband. At a _masquerade, _no less. She had spent the last year pretending it wasn't going to happen...but with each mile the burden felt heavier.

_Damn royalty. Spoiled rotten brats who just sit around and drink all day..._

"Smile, honey." Her father urged. "I have met the prince before, he really is kind. Does whatever possible to make guests comfortable."

Sam huffed and crossed her arms.

"You are eighteen years old and unmarried, if you don't follow through you will never find a nice man." Pamela looked out the window and smiled. They were entering the castle gardens. "Besides, you need to make a good impression for the king."

Sam just huffed more.

"Welcome, milady." The servant helped her parents out before beckoning for her to join, receiving a nasty glare in response. Sam got out of the carriage without giving the servant a second glance.

"The Mansons, it has been six months since we last saw each other!" The king greeted her parents with gusto, flanked by his wife and three children. "And Samantha, how lovely to see you. Our family welcomes you with the warmest of hearts."

She put on a smile for the king, but inside wanted to kick him in the shins and run. The man turned and snapped his fingers, making the tallest of the children approach them.

"Samantha, this is your fiance." Her father placed his hands on her shoulders. Sam eyed the boy with dislike. Everything about him was completely her opposite. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, and dressed in royal green. She seemed like a giant black spot on his brightness, what with her black dress, black hair, pale complexion, and bone-white skin. _The matchmaker must have had ale when he paired us. _

"Hello." The prince smiled, giving off an aura _much _too happy for Sam's liking. "I have heard much about you, I hope your stay will be to your liking." Sam kept her fake smile for the adults present, and curtsied.

"Well, we have some things to discuss in the Tea Room before getting into our formal wear. Children, I trust you to be kind to Miss Manson." The queen stepped forward and let her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "The guests will begin to arrive at seven, so everyone is due in the ballroom at six thirty."

"Be good." Pamela whispered. She and her husband left with the royals, leaving the four with the carriage.

"Miss Samantha, where did you get your dress?" The princess ran forward and beamed at her, with her brother following. "It is so pretty! Mother always orders my dresses from France, where is this one from?"

"Anna Marie, Nathaniel, give her some air." Sam's fiance (she _loathed_ thinking that) stepped forward and gently pushed the children back. "How about you go into the gardens and get some flowers? Would you like some roses, Samantha?" He turned to her and smiled.

"Call me Sam." She replied bitterly. "And I would prefer to see the room I am staying in tonight."

"Very well. Eliza!" He bode for the servant from the carriages to come forth.

"Yes, my liege?" She gave him an annoyed look, one eyebrow raised.

"Sam wishes to see her room. Would you be so kind as to show her to the lavender one? I think she would prefer it over the one Father picked out."

"Yes, my prince." She stepped on his foot while walking over to Sam, making the two younger children laugh as their brother held in a yelp. "Here, milady. Follow me."

As the girls disappeared inside, Nathaniel turned to his brother. "How are you going to fix this? Minister Foley won't be happy if this goes through."

"I have it all planned, don't worry." He dropped his friendly smile and glared at the castle doors. "After tonight, Samantha Manson is going to vanish from this country."

*O*O*O*O*

"Sam? Could you please open the door? My arms can only take so much!"

Sam leapt up from her spot at the window, flinging the door open and beaming. "Danny!"

The servant smiled and shuffled inside, dropping her suitcases and straightening his back. Daniel Fenton had been working for her family for 3 years, and was Sam's closest friend. "Your mother demanded that I take all the luggage. This place is so big, I got lost three times on the way to your room!"

"I know." Sam rolled her eyes. "I had to stay right by the prince's maid, if I stepped a few feet away I would make a wrong turn."

Danny grinned and fell onto her bed. "So...what do you think?"

"Of the castle? Too big, the manor is already too large for my tastes, but this castle pushes the-"

"No. Of the prince."

Sam cocked her head in confusion. Danny just placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh. He seems much to happy, like all the other suitors my parents has for me. Too eager to impress." Sam sat down on a bench under the window. "I have to spend the rest of my life with this man..."

"And then you have to move here." Danny sat up. "I heard your parents talking. They were ordering for your things to be packed and moved here next week."

"But the wedding isn't for-"

"Three weeks." Danny fiddled with his thumbs. "Your parents planned for you to stay here while the rest of your things are packed."

"They can't do that!"

"They are..."

"How do you know? Maybe you misheard!"

"Your parents didn't care that I heard, I'm just a servant." Danny lowered his eyes to the floor. "Sam...I won't be able to see you anymore."

Both of them were silent. Danny was 'property' of the Manson family, that was true, but she couldn't order him to stay. Not without her parents objecting and sending a hand-maiden instead.

"Danny..."

"Bye Sam." Danny stood and took a cap from his pocket, placing it on his head and reaching for the doorknob. "I'll see you at the masquerade."

She stared after him, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Bye..."

*O*O*O*O*

Music flowed through the air gently, welcoming the guests into the ballroom like open arms. They chattered and snacked on small things from the kitchen, some trying to peek under another's mask. Sam waited behind the entrance, smoothing her dress for the umpteenth time.

Tonight her engagement would be announced.

Tonight she would have to dance with her fiance.

...tonight she would be trapped in this hellhole forever...

"Sam." She turned to see a wall of green, blinking a few times behind her black mask before recognizing the brown eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Mother told me to find you, we have to start the party with a dance." Sam groaned and leaned against the wall. "If it makes you feel any better, my siblings will be dancing too. A lot of guests requested it."

"What makes you think I'm going to follow this?"

The prince smiled. "You know, I prefer this attitude over your formal one. You seem more..._loose_."

"Pervert."

"I know. Everyone calls me out on it." Sam chuckled.

"I thought you were a prince. Where is your royal etiquette?" He raised an eyebrow at this, but still grinned from under his white mask.

"Please, royals only act royal around others. I am in the company of my fiance, I have no need to act." He glanced out at the floor, where his siblings were laughing and preparing to dance. "Come on, the music will start soon."

Her sour mood returned when everyone focused their eyes on the couple. She scowled under her mask as the music started, and scowled still as they twisted around the dance floor. She couldn't stand the eyes pouring over every move she made. Her partner kept up his royal facade, grinning and keeping pace with the music at an expert level.

Oh, how she despised it.

"Meet me in the garden in ten minutes." He whispered. It caught her by surprise, she had to do a double take to make sure it was him who said it. He stepped away to talk with some women in silk , leaving her in the middle of the dance floor.

_...what the hell? _

*O*O*O*O*

Danny kicked a rock and stared, crossing his arms to keep the nighttime chill away. He wasn't invited to the masquerade, and if he did go there were no formal clothes to wear. At best he would be assigned to take food out to the guests.

"Daniel Fenton?" He stood upright and turned, coming face to face with a girl in purple. She placed a finger over her mouth, to say "quiet", and produced a bag from behind her back. "The prince wishes for you to put these on, and find the black carriage with the white horse."

"...huh?"

"Hurry, you don't have much time!" The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the front of the castle. "Get changed and get in the carriage! Your partner will be there shortly, you have fifteen minutes!"

*O*O*O*O*

Sam sighed and stepped out into the garden. The flowers surrounded her with a pleasant scent, lifting her spirits a bit, but the chill made her stop and glance around. _It's been ten minutes. What does he want? _

"GAH!" A hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around, taking off towards the maze. "Let go of me!"

"Quiet! Do you want the servants to hear?" The prince angrily replied.

"Where are you taking me? Tell me now!"

"Quiet!"

He turned corners so fast her head spun, each wall of the hedge maze turning into a continuous blur of green. Along the way his mask and hair-tie fell to the ground, along with her shawl and heels. _He's crazy! Absolutely off the wall! Bonkers! _

"Were here!" He smiled while panting, settling onto a stone bench to catch his breath.

"Why did you drag me out here? And why did you feel the need to not tell me anything? Do you know how confusing it is for someone who _can't read minds_ to follow your train of thought-"

"If you would stop spouting shit for five seconds, I would explain." His tone became serious, and he stood up. Sam backed up a little from his intense gaze. "I have no intention to marry you."

"...what."

"You heard me. I have no intention to marry you. It seems..." He reached into his pocket and produced a broken coin. "...that I'm already wed. You met her earlier, the woman with violet eyes."

_His servant? _

"You married your servant? Yet your parents still plan for our wedding?"

"Well, Father is." He tucked the coin back in his pocket. "You see, a few years ago he hired a new cook. That cook brought her daughter along with her, and she became a maid. I met her...one thing led to another...the whole 'servant' ideal is an excuse to spend time together..."

"You need a witness to marry. The church says so." Sam couldn't help but point out the flaw. If there was no witness, the marriage didn't count. She memorized ways she could get out of marriage (unfortunately, her parents made sure it would count)

"I know. Three weeks ago my brother and I left to 'go hunting', and brought a servant to watch our gear. In reality we went to Minister Foley, a good friend of ours, and exchanged vows. Nathaniel played witness, while Mother covered my tracks with Father. Anna Marie knows as well, and was ordered to get things prepared for tonight."

"Tonight? What happens tonight?"

He grinned, and produced a dagger. "Tonight, you disappear."

Sam's eyes widened, she turned to run but his hand caught her wrist once more. She prepared for pain...

_I'm going to die! _

_I'm going to die! _

_I'M GOING TO DIE! _

_..._nothing.

She opened her eyes, nothing. Her neck felt cold...she reached back and felt...

"My hair!"

She looked back to see the prince tossing her hair away, along with the dagger. "Sorry, but in order for this to work your appearance needs to change. I cut your hair in order for you to pose as my wife."

"Pose as your wife? WHY?"

"You wish to get away from this life, correct?" He handed her a bag. "You look enough like Eliza Thorn, who has a traveler's pass to leave the country. Meanwhile, the woman you're impersonating will take your place. I had her grow her hair for the past few months, and she has kept it hidden under her bonnet."

Sam looked in the bag. The pass, and new clothes lay inside. "Why are you doing this?"

He grinned. "We've met before. You might not remember, but I do. And I remember you hated everything about this life. As soon as I saw the portrait of my fiance...I knew what to do."

Sam smiled, and held the bag close.

"Oh, and...your friend Daniel." She looked up. "He is impersonating another friend of mine. Once you two reach the border, that friend has a cabin set up. You will have about three days to decide what to do." The prince turned and began to walk out of the maze. "There is a secret exit ten paces to your left, after you're dressed go to the black carriage with the white horse."

He stopped and turned once, grinning. "And write me while you travel. All my friends around this castle are snobs, it would be nice to talk to ordinary people. Ciao."

Sam stood there for a full minute, clutching the bag and going over her options.

_...damn royals. _

The grin on her face stayed long after he left.

*O*O*O*O*

"Danny!"

Danny perked up, opening the carriage door and reaching out to Sam. She tied a bit of her hair back in a ponytail, and wrapped the violet robe tighter around herself.

"What on Earth happened to your hair?"

Danny ran a hand through his start white hair, smiling a bit. "I was told to dye it. What happened to yours?"

"Nothing important. Just a little character change." She noted the luggage tied to the back and sighed in relief. "So...where are we going?"

Danny formed a determined look. "Anywhere you want."

The carriage jerked forward, racing out of the castle grounds and into the dusty road.

From the castle, a couple watched with hands intertwined.

"What we just did...was it right?" Shane asked.

"I sure hope so." His lover replied. "All of the lessons I took to prepare for this were excruciating."

Both smiled.

*O*O*O*O*

_Years ago...a memory forgotten..._

"_Sam?" Shane asked. The three five year olds were relaxing in the garden, sprawled out among the flowers and staring at the clouds. _

"_Hm?" _

"_Do you ever want to become royalty? I heard my parents talking about you." _

"_Yuck, I don't get royalty." Danny stuck his tongue out. "I'm happy with my father being an inventor. It keeps us happy." _

"_Nah." Sam shook her head and blew on a dandelion puff. "I want to get out and see the world. Maybe learn how to paint, like the artist who drew my mom and dad." _

"_Hmm..." Shane focused his gaze on a cloud. "I'm not sure. Mother had twins a few months ago...one of them was a boy. I might be demoted." _

"_Who cares? You're still you. If you get demoted you can stay at Manson Manor." Sam laughed. _

"_Can I come too?" Danny asked._

"_Sure!" The other two laughed. _

"_Then we can do this every day!" Shane smiled. "And eat those neat little biscuits that Sam serves at her manor!" _

"_While camping in the tower room!" _

"_And tell scary stories!" _

_All three laughed, planning their adventure. _

**By the time you reach 18, most childhood memories are fuzzy. For times like these, I'm guessing they're either repressed or forgotten. D: **

**I love this now, but tomorrow I'm gonna hate it. I just KNOW. Happy Easter! May the chocolate bunnies taste twice as good as last year! **

**REVIEW! **


	5. Little Garden Girl

**WHERE DO I COME UP WITH THIS SHIT WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN-**

**Yeah, another weird one that came out of nowhere. Partially based on Vocaloid's "Fear Garden" *which I haven't listened to in like, a week. I just felt like doing something weird. :P**

***O*O*O*O***

I love my friends.

I love them so much.

We play together, garden together, and laugh.

My name is Sam. I'm ten years old.

My first friend was a girl from far away. She was so scared after moving. She was nice, she liked to take care of my plants. We both did each other's hair. We both played with dolls.

But she had to go. She had purple eyes. I'm the _only_ one with purple eyes. They make me special.

The second friend was a boy with a red hat. He liked to play on his little beeping box. We would play ring around the rosy near my flowers and I would take his hat and run. He had to go because his parents didn't like me. And I got mad.

The third was another boy, with the brightest yellow hair I had ever seen. He liked to play with his stuffed bear, he didn't mind it was missing an eye. We would watch clouds and explore, climbing the tree in the backyard. He had to go because he didn't want to play anymore.

So I took his bear. And led him to the maze. I haven't seen him since, I think he got lost.

My latest friend had the prettiest blue eyes. He likes to pretend we're astronauts and fly in a shuttle. We've been playing for several months now, that's the longest out of all my friends. But he says he can't play anymore. He says I'm not real. He says he has to leave me.

No.

_Only I get to say when you can leave. _

_ONLY ME. _

I _love _my friends, so much. Each one is in my garden now.

Any time I want I can just see them.

_Their blood keeps my flowers fresh. _

_You see, I love my friends. _

_I love them...__**to DEATH...**_

*O*O*O*O*

"Mrs. Fenton, when did you discover his body?" The policeman asked.

"I...I.." Maddie sobbed. "I went out back to the garden to tell him it was suppertime...and I saw his...his HAND was sticking out of the dirt..." She let loose another round of sobbing. "He was always playing out there...him and his imaginary friend..."

"Sir, you might want to see this." The cop turned and stood, giving a nod to the sobbing woman.

"Mrs. Fenton. I'm going to be right back. Take a minute to relax."

"Sir, we were digging the Fenton boy out of the ground when we found _another_ body."

"Another?"

"More than one, sir. Three. The clothes left on them dates all the way to fifty years ago."

The policeman looked into the ground, cringing and keeping in bile that threatened to rise out. The rotted bodies of _children..._these kids couldn't be more than five.

"I did some digging, all three bodies match missing children cases from this house. All of them were the same." His partner took off his hat. "Frankly sir, it creeps me out."

"What were the cases?"

"Each child would move in and play out here, each parent commented on an imaginary friend...named Sam."

The officer thought for a moment. "Take the bodies to the lab. I want a full investigation of this house."

_Would you like to play in my garden? _

***O*O*O*O***

**Sam buries her friends in her garden when she is done with them. In order 1: Nebula 2: Tucker 3: Shane , an finally, 4: Danny. **

**I swear, my own mind scares me sometimes...**


End file.
